starfishmanifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Vision of a Terrorist Attack
An example of prophetic intelligence from the section of the Starfish Manifesto v0.8 headed "Amos 3:7 Principle" ;Erich Reber's Vision of a Terrorist Attack Erich Reber is a prophetic figure well-known far beyond his native Switzerland. He has probably one of the most exciting stories to tell of God calling anyone into ministry that I know. The long-term accuracy of his prophetic ministry is often so remarkable, that even secular businessmen or psychiatrists regularly come to him for counsel. Six months before 9/11, Erich experienced an open vision in which he found himself trapped in a collapsing high-rise building and almost lost his mind in this trap of concrete. God made him revisit the situation seven times. In a vision on the first Sunday in July 2005, God showed him that he was going to shake London – and only one week later, the subway bombing in London took place. In 1990, God visited him with a clear and fascinating vision about what God is going to do in the Islamic world. As a part of this, God spoke to him in 1990 about an imminent “Desert Storm,” which will lead to many Muslims seeking shelter in the only security known to them: the Mosques – only to find out that Jesus would reveal himself to them in their very houses as well as from within the Mosque. In a second vision in 1991, God showed him the sequel of the last harvest. According to his vision, it will happen in 4 phases: first God is going to visit the eastern Block countries (Russia etc.), then, God is going to bring in a huge harvest in Middle and North India. The third phase will be God visiting first the soft-Islamic, then the hard-Islamic nations, and finally, as the last phase, Europe and the West. All of this seems to be coming true: In a 1996 vision, God showed Reber a huge harvest in Middle and North India. Today, this is one of God’s current hotspots, with an amazing number of new house churches planted so far. In a vision in autumn 2002, Reber saw a coming terrorist attack (with Islamic background) on the US that will be so devastating that many thousands will be found dead. Reber, who has delivered this prophecy first in Canada upon invitation of David Demian, an Egyptian doctor with a prophetic calling, says he had been transported in the Spirit into the very US-cities and neighborhoods where this is going to happen, and saw many dead bodies strewn about. “It looked far worse than after the 2004 tsunami,” he said to me. The result of this attack will be the emergence of a cloud of poison, that will hover over the US, and then slowly, over many days, move towards Canada. Since humanly speaking there is nothing that people could do, in utter fear and frustration many will cry out to God, feeling like the people of Israel trapped between the army of Egypt and the Red Sea. God will answer, as he did to Moses: “Don’t cry to me – stretch out your hand and use your rod!” And as people would pray in unity, God will have the cloud cast into the sea. This will have two results: First: it will lead to a great and new quest for God. The people of God therefore should get ready for a large harvest of people previously unmoved by God. Second, the US as a nation will over-react and retaliate with military means so strong that this will lead to a huge humiliation and demoralization of the Islamic world. This, in turn, will again open a door for the gospel, and many Muslims will be brought into the Kingdom of God.